Gnosis
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "… y lo blanco será negro". Dos bandos enfrentados. Uno quiere proteger, el otro destruir. Pero, lo que no saben, es que hay mucho más detrás de sus disputas. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para la actividad "Crossovers - 17 º Aniversario de Digimon" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

.

.

* * *

 **Gnosis**

* * *

.

 **I.**

.

«… y lo blanco será negro».

.

.

Koushiro tecleaba sin descanso. Sus ojos iban pasando de uno a otro monitor; en uno había cámaras, en otro planos, en otro datos. Solo él era capaz de entender de aquella manera el lenguaje de las máquinas. Y, en ese momento, le decían que aquello era una trampa.

—Ígneo, ¿me recibes? —habló al micrófono.

—Alto y claro, Erudito —respondió Taichi.

—Creo que hay algo que se nos está escapando. Las alarmas fueron desactivadas antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros. Las cámaras que hemos pinchado, ya estaban pinchadas por alguien.

—¿Por quién?

—No lo sé…

—Son ellos. —Koushiro se dio la vuelta, encontró a Charles Xavier sentado en su silla de ruedas, en la puerta de la sala de ordenadores.

—Profesor, ¿está seguro?

—Lo he visto, con Cerebro.

—¿Vienen a por nosotros? —preguntó Taichi.

—No. Tienen sus propios planes. Salid de allí, no os pongáis en peligro.

—Entendido.

.

.

Hikari caminaba por un pasillo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Mimi iba justo detrás de ella. Estaban cerca del despacho principal, casi habían conseguido su objetivo. Iori y Taichi ya habían desconectado las alarmas, así que era tan sencillo como abrir la puerta y copiar la información del disco duro.

—Destello, nos retiramos —escuchó en su auricular.

—¿Qué dices, hermano? —preguntó Hikari, sin entender nada.

—Hay alguien más aquí.

—Pero casi hemos llegado.

—El profesor ha dicho que nos marchemos.

La chica apretó los dientes, estaban tan cerca… Escucharon unos pasos caminado hacia allí, presurosos. No tuvieron tiempo de esconderse, tres guardias las rodearon.

—Yo me encargo, ve a por los documentos —dijo Mimi.

—Sirena, nos han dicho que…

—¡Venga!

Sin esperar respuesta, Mimi comenzó a cantar. Los guardias parpadearon, confusos, y sin darse cuenta soltaron sus armas. Hikari se dio cuenta de que debían aprovechar la oportunidad, así que corrió hacia el despacho y entró. Se hubiera sorprendido por encontrarse la puerta abierta, pero ya había alguien dentro.

Un chico rubio, con unos ojos muy azules que la miraban con sorpresa.

—Vaya, parece que hemos tenido la misma idea —susurró él, sonriendo—. Lo siento, nos hemos adelantado.

Hikari le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de provocar un fogonazo blanco. Escuchó al chico soltar una exclamación. Ella, que veía perfectamente, se acercó a la mesa y se quedó con el pendrive que él estaba usando para copiar la información.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Yo no robo así que digamos que te lo pido prestado.

Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, delante de la puerta encontró un muro de ladrillos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Había aparecido de la nada?

—Me temo que no puedo dejártelo —dijo el chico, tenía en la mano un lápiz y un papel—. Dámelo y no tendremos que pelear. Quitaré el muro.

Hikari lo miró a los ojos un instante, preguntándose por qué no había creado ese muro sobre su cabeza y acabado con el problema.

—Creo que volveremos a vernos.

Puso la palma de la mano sobre los ladrillos y hubo un destello de luz blanca. Cuando el rubio pudo volver a abrir los ojos, había un agujero en el muro y la chica se había marchado.

Y a él, le latía muy fuerte el corazón. Podría haberla parado, lo sabía. Pero algo se lo impidió.

.

.

—¡Os habéis arriesgado tontamente! —regañaba Jou, mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre las heridas del brazo de Hikari, porque algunos trozos de ladrillo la habían dañado, y las curaba al instante.

—Hemos conseguido los documentos —replicaba, una y otra vez, Mimi.

—Ha salido bien esta vez, pero deberíais haber hecho caso —opinó Charles—. Destello podría haberse encontrado a alguien más peligroso en el despacho.

—Pues, la verdad, sí que era alguien peligro. —Todos se giraron para mirar a Koushiro.

El pelirrojo, con un gesto de su mano, hizo que se encendiera el proyector para que todos vieran lo mismo que él en su monitor. Eran los documentos que habían copiado de la sede del Gobierno, del departamento de Defensa Secreta especializado en buscar, reducir y saber combatir a los mutantes.

Hikari se mordió el labio al ver las fotografías. Era el chico rubio del despacho, que al parecer podría haber acabado con ella si hubiera querido.

—Takeru Takaishi, más conocido como Fábula —leyó Koushiro—. Sus habilidades consisten en que puede crear casi cualquier cosa escribiéndolo. Miembro de la Hermandad que dirige Magneto. Mutante de nivel Alpha.

Taichi se sentó junto a su hermana y la rodeó con un brazo. Había estado tan cerca de perderla sin saberlo… Ella también era de nivel Alpha, pero la luz quizá no hubiera sido suficiente en un duelo contra Fábula.

Vieron también las fichas de los principales mutantes de la Hermandad, y cada cual era más peligroso que el anterior.

Miyako Inoue, Camaleón. Camuflaje y parálisis.

Ken Ichijouji, Delirio. Producir pesadillas y alucinaciones.

Sora Takenouchi, Ave Roja. Alas, vuelo, plumas cortantes.

Daisuke Motomiya, Centella. Control de la electricidad.

Yamato Ishida, Canis. Metamorfosis a lobo.

Cuando llegaron a la de Magneto, Charles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ese hombre que dirigía la Hermandad, al que se había enfrentado más de una vez… lo intrigaba. Y era peligroso, lo sabía. Muy peligroso.

—Eso no es lo peor —dijo Koushiro, llamando la atención del resto—. Nos tienen a todos fichados. Mirad.

Se fueron sucediendo fotografías y datos de todos ellos, incluidos Charles y todos los alumnos de la escuela, presentes y pasados. El Gobierno los tenía en la mira. Había documentos firmados de órdenes de perseguir a los mutantes, de crear cárceles especializadas para ellos y de prototipos de armas para enfrentarlos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesor? —preguntó Mimi, asustada.

—Si esto nos preocupa a nosotros… imaginad a la Hermandad. Los humanos están en peligro y tenemos que hacer algo. Ese tal Magneto irá a por ellos, no necesita muchas excusas, pero esta vez las tiene.

.

.

Takeru se quitó a Daisuke de encima de un empujón. Era un pesado.

—¡Una chica! ¡Te ha ganado una chica! Con lo bien que lo hemos hecho el resto para que tú consiguieras esa información… ¡Una chica!

De pronto se quedó completamente quieto, balbuceando porque no podía mover ni la boca para hablar. Miyako dejó de camuflarse y sonrió, exultante, dejando de tocar a Daisuke.

—Gracias —dijo Takeru.

—Siempre es un placer. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, Centella, yo también soy una chica y acabo de vencerte.

Llegaron el resto al comedor. Yamato le dedicó una mirada a su hermano, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ken no se dio cuenta de que Miyako hacía lo mismo con él. Y Sora caminaba cabizbaja hablando con Erik.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Magneto.

—Tenemos que saber qué saben ellos. —Erik vio a Daisuke inmovilizado y puso los ojos en blanco—. Camaleón, libéralo. —Miyako hizo caso a regañadientes.

—Habrá heridos si nos presentamos en esa escuela —insistió Sora—. Heridos mutantes. Nosotros no matamos a nuestros hermanos…

—Es por un bien mayor. Necesitamos esa información.

—No hará falta hacer nada —los interrumpió Takeru, dejando un pendrive sobre la mesa—. Hice dos copias, la chica me robó solo una.

Recibió felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Trajeron un ordenador portátil y dedicaron un largo rato a ver los datos que el Gobierno conocía de ellos. Era más de lo que esperaban, pero al menos les faltaban algunas habilidades y no tenían ni idea de su localización. Era un buen punto del que partir. Aunque les preocupó ver las armas de plástico que habían fabricado para enfrentarse a Erik.

Después llegaron a las fichas de esos que se hacían llamar X-Men; dirigidos por Charles Xavier, al cargo de una escuela donde cuidaban y enseñaban a jóvenes mutantes. Pero con el defecto del utópico pensamiento de que podían convivir en paz con los humanos opresores.

Koushiro Izumi, Erudito. Súper inteligencia y control de la tecnología.

Iori Hida, Escudo. Piel de armadillo y fuerza.

Mimi Tachikawa, Sirena. Canto que atonta o produce dolor.

Jou Kido, Sanador. Capacidad de curar a otros.

Taichi Yagami, Ígneo. El guerrero de fuego.

Hikari Yagami, Destello. Control de la luz.

Cuando llegaron a esa última, Takeru hizo un gesto para que Miyako dejara de pasar las fichas. Miró a esa chica, Destello, y se preguntó por qué no la había dejado allí encerrada, o la había reducido, o la había maniatado para llevársela. Aunque ella tampoco hizo nada de aquello y, viendo su nivel, estaba claro que podría haberle hecho mucho daño.

—¿Esa es? —preguntó Daisuke, burlón—. La verdad es que es guapa.

Se llevó un golpe en el estómago bastante más fuerte de lo acostumbrado. Takeru se marchó sin decir nada más a nadie. Enfadado, frustrado… aunque no sabía con quién ni por qué.

.

.

Esa noche, cuatro hombres salieron a beber. En bares diferentes, se pensaron unos a otros. Taichi se preguntaba por qué un lobo solitario se había unido a una manada como la Hermandad. Yamato no entendía porque a alguien se le catalogaría como _guerrero_ en la época en la que vivían. Erik se imaginaba qué le diría el profesor la siguiente vez que se enfrentaran cara a cara, cuando quizá uno tendría que pasar por encima del otro para que su causa venciera. Y Charles se decía que en otra vida, con otras circunstancias, él y Magneto podrían haber hecho que los mutantes prosperaran.

Líderes de los dos bandos. Decididos, seguros de lo que sentían y opinaban…

Ni se les pasó por la cabeza lo equivocados que estaban. En todo.

.

.

«Lejos».

* * *

Primer capítulo, un poco corto, no sé de qué largo saldrán el resto ni cuántos habrán. Algo está pasando, pero ninguno sabe realmente el qué.

Feliz primero de agosto atrasado :)


End file.
